theroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Administration Applications
Hello, this page is about adminstration applications, their requirments, et cetera. Please keep in mind if a bureaucrat believes someone deserves to become a member of the administration, even if they do not fit the requirements, the bureaucrat is allowed to do so. Ranks You Can Apply For Roll-Back The "Roll-Back" rank is the lowest rank of the administration. Rollbacks approve edits and report issues and arguments to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. Chat Moderator The "Chat Moderator" rank is at the same level as "Discussions Moderator" rank, above the "Roll-Back" rank. Chat Moderators stay on the chat for most of the time and they kick people who are harassing others, they also report issues on chat to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. Discussions Moderator The "Discussions Moderator" rank is on the same level as the "Chat Moderator" rank, above the "Roll-Back" rank. Discussions Moderators deal with issues in the discussions and also report issues in discussions to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. Content Moderator The "Content Moderator" rank is above all of the previous ranks because this rank is allowed to edit protected pages. Content Moderators edit pages and approve of pages (similar to Roll-Backs, but Roll-Backs only approve of minour edits.) and report issues on articles to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. Administrator * The "Administrator" rank is the second highest rank and they mainly do everything the previous ranks do besides reporting to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. They also take care of the wiki, and add more information to it. Bureaucrat The "Bureaucrat" rank is the highest and most respected rank and they mainly do everything the previous ranks do besides reporting to a member of the administration with the "Administrator" and / or the "Bureaucrat" rank. They also take care of the wiki, and add more information to it. Requirements Roll-Back * At least 25 edits. * At least has been editing for a week. * Good grammar. * Nice to users. * Must know the rules. Chat / Discussions Moderator * At least 50 edits. * At least has been editing for a month. * Good grammar. * Nice to users. * Must know the rules. * Must be a Roll-Back for at least a week. Content Moderator * At least 75 edits. * At least has been editing for three months. * Good grammar. * Nice to users. * Must know the rules. * Must be a Chat / Discussions Moderator for at least a month. Administrator * At least 100 edits. * At least has been editing for six months. * Good grammar. * Nice to users. * Must know the rules. * Must be a Content Moderator for at least six months. * Must be favoured by a Bureaucrat. Bureaucrat * At least 200 edits. * At least has been editing for a year. * Good grammar. * Nice to users. * Must know the rules. * Must be an administrator for at least one year. * Must prove him / herself to the Bureaucrats that he / she will be a good bureaucrat. Format The format below is the format for a discussion for an application. Applications are only allowed on discussions, not walls of members of the administration. * The rank you are applying for. * How long you have been on the wiki. * How many edits you have. * What you want to contribute to the wiki. * Why you want to get the rank. Category:Administration